


Festival Attire

by Gemfae



Series: Gemfae's HD_Owlpost Contributions [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bells, Exhibitionism-Sort of, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Sex Toys, Spanking-mentioned, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/pseuds/Gemfae
Summary: Harry’s friends would be surprised to see what he’s wearing under his robes at the outdoor Christmas Festival. Or, rather, what he isn’t wearing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Gemfae's HD_Owlpost Contributions [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255409
Comments: 5
Kudos: 288
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Festival Attire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nifflers_n_nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/gifts).

> For Nifflers-n-nargles: A little bit of Christmas smut starring Drarry. Hope you enjoy!

Jingle.

Jingle. Jingle.

Jingle.

Every time Harry takes a step, moves his arms, or just shifts in place, the soft tinkling of bells can be heard. He knows his face is red, but hopefully his friends will attribute it to the cold wind, even though he is wrapped in a warming charm; there is no way he can stand to remain at this outdoor Christmas festival without the warming charm, so thoughtfully placed by his lover of three years.

Of course, the warming charm wasn’t the only thing Harry’s lover placed on him before they left their shared flat, hence the blush. The sound of bells is soft enough, though, that his friends probably can’t even hear them. Even if they did, bells are ringing in multiple places throughout the festival site. Harry shifts again, dodging a pair of kids chasing each other through the snow, and has to bite back a gasp as another soft jingle sounds. Harry wants desperately to go home and have the bells removed, but he’s only been at the festival for five minutes; his lover hasn’t even arrived yet, having needed to stop by his parents’ house before joining Harry.

“Hello, love,” A strong arm wraps around his waist, and Harry tilts his head back to look into the grey eyes of his lover.

“Draco,” Harry breathes, blush deepening as the vibrator-another gift from his lover-buzzes briefly.

“Hello, Draco!” Hermione says cheerfully, “Ron and I missed you at dinner last week; he was pouting because he didn’t have anyone to play chess against.”

“Was not,” Ron mutters, earning an eyeroll from his wife.

“Apologies,” Draco replies, giving both a warm smile, “I was asked to brew a large batch of potions for Hogwarts after several students fell in the lake.” He shakes his head, “You would think Seventh Years would be old enough to know better than to cast a freezing charm on the lake; the Giant Squid was not happy, and easily broke the ice. Over twenty students fell into the water, wearing their heavy winter cloaks, and had to be treated for hypothermia and frostbite.”

“They wanted to ice skate?” Hermione asks, and Draco nods a confirmation, “I suppose clearing the snow off the Quidditch pitch and creating a rink wasn’t good enough for them. Well, hopefully they all learned their lesson.”

“I’m certain they did,” Draco replies, “I don’t expect another frozen lake incident for at least the next seven years; once all the current students graduate, some young dunderhead is sure to repeat this mistake.”

“Speaking of ice skating,” Ron interjects, “You guys want to check out the rink? It’s in the middle of a field, so no chance of falling into a freezing lake with an angry giant squid.”

“I thought we could get some shopping in first,” Hermione counters, “Then we can stop for lunch, and go skating after.” The other three agree, none of them at all surprised that Hermione has planned out their entire day, and Harry hopes he can use the reprieve to come up with an excuse not to skate; despite outward appearances, he really isn’t dressed for it.

As part of his Christmas gift to Draco, Harry had allowed his lover to dress him for the festival. The two had often discussed fantasies of having sex in public, but neither were quite confident enough to try anything that daring. Instead, Draco had convinced Harry to let him prepare the brunet for the festival; the whole day would be a form of foreplay.

That morning, Harry spent an hour allowing Draco to maneuver his limbs while the blond wound ropes and ribbons around his body. He was covered in gold and silver bindings practically from neck to toe; his upper body was bound in a Karada body harness with thick bondage rope. Thinner ribbons were crossed down each leg, from thigh to ankle, creating a fishnet pattern; these ribbons were attached to a garter belt made of even more rope wrapped around his waist. More ropes were wrapped around his arms and attached to the top of the Karada; he could still move his arms, but it pulled on the ropes. The ropes around his wrists created a slave bracelet-a bracelet attached by a small thread to a ring on his middle finger. Draco had wrapped soft ribbon around his cock and balls as well.

Interwoven with all the bindings, were small silver bells that jingled softly with each movement the brunet made. Harry also wore a leather collar around his neck, the vibrating butt plug was pressed against his prostate, and hoops with tiny bells were dangling from his pierced nipples. Over the bindings and toys, Harry was wearing a green and gold robe and a gold scarf wrapped around his neck to hide his collar; soft leather gloves hid the woven slave bracelet from view. A gentle warming charm was infused in all the bindings, keeping Harry warm despite his lack of additional clothing. Just standing still while Draco wrapped the bindings around him had made Harry aroused, and he honestly wasn’t sure how he would manage to survive several hours at the festival, especially if he was going to be expected to ice skate.

“Don’t even think about it,” Draco murmurs in his ear, as they trail behind Ron and Hermione on their way to the shop stalls, “You will be skating later; full participation, remember?”

“I don’t think I can do this,” Harry whispers back, trying not to whine, “It hasn’t even been an hour yet, and I already want to go home.”

“Color?” Draco asks, and Harry scowls, earning a smirk in return; he really wants to complain, and convince Draco to take him home, but he can’t like to him-he won’t lie to him.

“Green,” Harry mutters, then gasps as the vibrator buzzes again.

“Naughty, complaining like that,” Draco chastises, using his arm around Harry’s waist to keep the brunet upright and moving forward as the vibrator continues to buzz, “Do you need me to take you into the loo and spank you?”

“N-no,” Harry gasps out, the myriad of bells tinkling softly as his body jerks with the vibrations.

“Then you’d best behave.”

“Y-yes, Draco,” Harry replies, and the vibrations stop, “Fuck, Draco; I need to come.” He glances up to see Draco’s grey eyes darken, but the blond seems otherwise unaffected.

“Are the ribbons secure enough?” Draco asks, and Harry considers a moment before shrugging.

“I don’t know if they’ll work for the whole day,” he says, and Draco nods, then pulls Harry into a small alley between two stalls. Harry senses rather than hears as Draco casts a privacy charm before the blond presses him against a wall and steals his breath in a kiss. Harry groans into Draco’s mouth and wraps his arms around his lover’s neck, losing himself in the kiss.

After a few minutes, Draco, spins Harry around so that he is facing the wall and moves the scarf so he can nibble at the skin around Harry’s collar. Draco’s hands slip into Harry’s pockets, which are really just slits in the robes that allow the blond access to Harry’s skin; Draco is able to slide one hand up Harry’s chest under the robe flicking the bells attached to Harry’s nipples, and the other one teases the head of his cock. The hand roaming Harry’s chest holds a wand, and Harry waits in anticipation as the hand trails back down, the wand leaving goosebumps in its wake, until the tip of the wand is pressed against the head of his cock.

“Kiss me,” Draco demands, and Harry turns his head so that Draco can capture his mouth in another fierce kiss. Draco bites down on Harry’s bottom lip at the same time as he feels a pressure inside his urethra, and he whimpers as Draco uses magic to create a sound that will prevent him from finding release.

“There,” Draco says breathlessly, taking a step back, “Now there won’t be any accidents, and the plug is pure magic, so there is no chance of injury from it.”

“You are a bastard,” Harry accuses, earning himself a smirk as Draco grabs his hand and leads him back into the throng of people.

Harry and Draco remain at the festival for several hours, during which Harry tries his best not to let the bells and the knowledge of his lack of clothing distract him. After shopping, with the bells jingling incessantly, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione have lunch before walking to the other side of the festival area where the ice rink is set up. Ice skating is torture as the bells jingle and the ropes rub against his sensitive skin; Harry knows he will have marks from the rope burn later, and the knowledge just increases his anticipation. Then, there is the anal plug that Draco sets to vibrating at random moments; once, while they are leaning against the rail to supposedly catch their breath, Draco sets it to vibrating for several minutes, until Harry is just about ready to strip and demand Draco fuck him right there over the railing.

Finally though, it is the end of the night; the fireworks show (which is torturous due to the fact that Draco has charmed the anal plug to begin slowly expanding during this time) has ended, and Draco is taking him home after politely declining an invitation to join Hermione and Ron for drinks at their place. Draco apparates them directly to the bedroom, and Harry is relieved when Draco uses magic to banish Harry’s clothing, although the bindings and bells remain, as do the anal plug and the sound.

Harry lets Draco maneuver him onto the bed. He leans against the pillows, watching as Draco undresses, revealing skin nearly as pale as the snow outside; in the moonlight, Draco seems to glow.

“How do you feel, Love?” Draco questions, “Did the warming charms hold up well enough?”

“They held up fine,” Harry replies, feeling his skin flush as Draco smirks, giving the brunet a heated look, “You can probably cancel them now, before I overheat.”

“Oh, Harry,” Draco chuckles, discarding the last of his clothing and climbing on the bed to straddle his lover; Harry rests his hands on Draco’s thighs as the blond leans closer, “The warming charms fell off as soon as we arrived home. No, if you’re feeling too hot now, it’s due to a different kind of charm entirely.” Harry rolls his eyes at Draco’s smug grin, and the other man leans in and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. Draco adjusts their positions so that he is lying between Harry’s legs, and he breaks the kiss to bite and lick a trail down Harry’s abdomen, stopping only briefly at the brunet’s cock as one hand slides between them to remove the anal plug. Draco then sits up and draws Harry’s legs to rest on his shoulder as he lines himself up; due to the recently removed toy, Draco is able to slick himself and then enter Harry in one smooth thrust. Draco leans back down, and the new angle gives him direct access to Harry’s prostate, causing the brunet to moan and clutch at his lover’s shoulders. Draco sets a steady pace, thrusting deep as both he and his lover spiral towards the edge; it has been a long day of foreplay, and neither of them will last long. Harry is holding on by a thread, and that only due to the magic sound preventing him from finding release.

“Dr-Draco!” Harry gasps, pleading with wide green eyes.

“Together,” Draco grunts back, increasing his pace. A few more thrusts, and the magic sound that had been holding back Harry’s orgasm vanishes as the lover’s crash over the edge together.

Once they both catch their breath, Harry casts a gentle cleaning charm as Draco vanishes the rest of Harry’s attire. They fall asleep in each other’s arms, content.


End file.
